


Место дислокации

by glaum



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Смерть ходит быстро. Эту константу в полной мере прочувствовал Алукард,  изучал Уолтер; о ней размышляла Интегра.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Острый, как бритва, нож вонзился в сырой отруб, освободил мясо от костей и теперь извлекал самые пригодные для приготовления части. Как только на разделочной доске появилась приличная горка мягкой плоти, нож стал разрезать каждый кусок на аккуратные порционные кубики.  
  
Точность и безжалостность, с которыми проводилась нарезка, выдавали не столько движения мастеровитого повара, сколько натренированную руку убийцы. Орудующий ножом человек действительно мог использовать холодное оружие в иных, не связанных с кухней, целях, но в данный момент от него требовалось проявить способности кулинара, чем он, кстати, занимался с огромным воодушевлением, стараясь показать свои навыки в полной мере.  
  
За отточенными действиями худых сильных рук внимательно наблюдали кроваво-красные глаза. Они ловили каждое движение и извлекали из них необходимую информацию, возможно, по каким-то причинам желаемую оставаться скрытой, но для наблюдающего существа очевидную. Человек, готовящий пищу, имел прекрасное воспитание, утонченный вкус, огромный жизненный опыт и безукоризненные манеры, не позволяющие ему выказывать свои чувства публично, но вместе с этим скрывал в себе много такого, что заставило бы простого обывателя завопить от страха и кинуться из кухни наутек. Тем не менее, вампир с давних пор испытывал к находящемуся рядом человеку уважение и искреннюю симпатию, и даже, возможно, привязанность, о чем в данный момент неуместно было бы вспоминать.  
  
Через несколько минут разогретая сковорода приняла в свою утробу кусочки нежнейшего мяса и спрятала их за увесистой крышкой. Повар вымыл руки, взял тонкий нож и принялся столь же хладнокровно шинковать овощи.  
  
— Выглядит аппетитно, — голос вампира был вкрадчивым, немного заискивающим.  
  
Конечно, всегда приятно следить за профессионалом, но Алукард пришел не наблюдать за дворецким, а говорить с ним. Однако до сих пор причину своего промедления объяснить не мог — возможно, просто старался подкрасться к нужной теме издалека.  
  
— Еще нет, — спокойно ответил Уолтер, прозорливо ощущая затылком готовность вампира в любой момент отмочить очередную невообразимую вещь.  
  
— Для меня в самый раз. — Алукард продолжал изучать человека, который от дела своего, похоже, отвлекаться и не думал, отвечал ему только из учтивости и даже головы в его сторону не повернул. — Но, признаться, я предпочитаю пробовать еще полуживое, только что содранное с костей мясо.  
  
— Поэтому я готовлю только для мисс Интегры, — овощи шинковались с невероятной скоростью и аккуратно раскладывались по небольшим керамическим мискам.  
  
Алукард втянул носом воздух. По человеческим меркам кухня наполнялась приятными запахами.  
  
Наклонив голову вбок, будто оценивая эстетику разрезанных овощей, он немного понаблюдал за действиями пожилого джентльмена и перевел взгляд на чугунную сковороду, вслед за потянувшимися к ней худыми руками.  
  
— Не зажаривай слишком сильно. Вчера у Интегры было легкое несварение.  
  
— Всё нервы, — ответил дворецкий, вороша палочкой чуть припущенное мясо и по привычке скрывая свои мысли за классической маской услужливого слуги.  
  
— Нервы?  
  
— Именно. При мисс Интегре еще не было подобных вспышек активности. Сэр Артур, конечно, готовил ее к подобному…  
— Готовил? Неважно, что ей втолковывал Артур. Пока она не почувствует всю тяжесть своего бремени на личном опыте, необходимого представления о деле у нее не будет.  
  
— Сэр Хеллсинг еще слишком молода для столь сильного натиска.  
  
— Не согласен.  
  
Пока Уолтер пояснял уязвимость позиции Интегры и возвратил свое внимание к мясу, чтобы добавить к нему специй, Алукард наблюдал за паром, поднявшимся над приоткрытой сковородой. В этот раз жадный дикий взгляд не ускользнул от человека.  
  
— Забыл вкус жаренного мяса?  
  
Дикость отражалась на застывшей в оскале физиономии. Опомнившись, Алукард ответил:  
  
— Признаюсь, забыл, да… — в голосе вампира проскользнуло сожаление. — Увы, даже вкус самого изысканного блюда меняется, стирается из памяти и навсегда теряется во вкусе теплой человеческой крови.  
  
В глазах дворецкого появилось подозрение, бровь изогнулась в вопросе. От Алукарда можно ожидать всякого. Не пришел же он просто наблюдать за тем, как Уолтер старается угодить хозяйке, в последнее время совсем переставшей следить за тем, что и когда она ест? В связи с этим не мешало уточнить:  
  
— Зачем ты пришел?  
  
Дикость, блуждавшая на лице вампира, смешалась с хитростью.  
  
— Хотел просить за сержанта.  
  
Вопросительный взгляд человека встретился с кривой линией бледных губ, перешедшей в оскал. Уолтер счел допустимым ответить на это неприличное проявление веселости всепонимающей умеренной улыбкой.  
  
«Просить за сержанта, значит? У нас осталось подобие чувств?»  
  
— Не приготовишь легкий перекус для нашего нового сотрудника, Уолтер? Попытаемся еще раз втолковать дурехе, что обычная еда уже непригодна для употребления.  
  
— Охотно, — возникшее напряжение стало потихоньку сдуваться. — Полагаю, подойдет что-нибудь направляющее на правильный путь — жидкое и теплое?  
  
— Что-нибудь, да. А я прослежу, чтобы она взяла это в рот.  
  
— Боюсь, она снова выплюнет все на стол. Мне же и убирать за ней.  
  
— Если подобное случится, разрешаю взять за это проценты в виде, скажем, пошивки еще более неприличного фасона ее сержантского костюма.  
  
Вместо ответа раздалось удовлетворенное хмыканье за которым последовала внушительная пауза.  
  
— А где Интегра?  
  
Вампир прекрасно знал, что хозяйка отправилась спать. Ему просто хотелось продолжить разговор — первый на сегодня.  
  
— Сэр Хеллсинг отправилась в свою комнату, — спокойно ответил Уолтер.  
  
Торопиться было некуда. Вампир медленно обошел человека, мельком оглядел пополнившиеся овощами миски, проследовал мимо стола и стоящих около него стульев, на мгновение привлекших его своим тонким запахом — на одном из них недавно восседала хозяйка — и направился к выходу.  
  
— Не кощунство ли, для истинного сэра, отсиживаться в своей комнате? — задумчиво произнес он, удаляясь в кухонный мрак все дальше и дальше. — Когда улицы Лондона умываются кровавой пеной, скрываться от реалий — не лучшее занятие.  
  
Смотреть на готовку стало неинтересно — поджаренное мясо не имело прежней притягательности. Разговор начал выходить на нужную тропу.  
  
— Неужели пошла спать? И должно быть не смогла обойтись без мягкой кровати? — продолжал вампир, его низкий голос отсвечивал насмешкой и выдавал оживленное, приподнятое настроение обладателя.  
  
— Сорок восемь часов без сна — довольно трудное испытание для молодой женщины. И кровать, отнюдь, не мягка.  
  
— Нечего ее жалеть, — оборвал Алукард.  
  
— Не забывай, она — человек.  
  
— Она единственный человек, который может остановить поток смертей. Ей прекрасно известно, что без ее приказа я и с места не сдвинусь.  
  
— Ей надо подумать и принять правильное решение.  
  
— Чтобы думать, надо бодрствовать. Так пусть делает это. Она — глава серьезнейшей организации Британии. Она — тот самый Хеллсинг, от решений которого зависят судьбы миллионов проживающих в Лондоне людей. Позволить себе прохлаждаться в такое время — не лучшее решение.  
  
— Люди слишком слабы, не так ли?  
  
— Еще как слабы, — вампир, наконец, дошел до приоткрытого окна и вдохнул свежий воздух. — Ночь в полном разгаре, а я всё без дела, — полы длинного пальто чуть шевельнулись от проникшего внутрь ветра; пора было выворачивать разговор туда, откуда и следовало его начинать. — Какого черта Интегра отправилась спать, не отправив меня на задание?  
  
— Насколько мне известно, твоего вмешательства на данный момент не требуется.  
  
— Вот как? — ухмыльнулся вампир, осматривая дворецкого издалека, снизу вверх, и подмечая, что тот вроде бы похудел. — Стало быть, подождем, пока начнется массовая резня?  
  
Уолтер оторвался от приготовления позднего ужина или раннего завтрака — кто сейчас разобрал бы — и обернулся. В его руке застыл острый тонкий нож.  
  
— Решения господ не обсуждаются, — проговорил он серьезно и, вновь опустив взгляд на еще цельные овощи, принялся шинковать их дальше.  
  
— Она неправильно решает, — ответил вампир, намного тише и четче, — во всяком разе пока. Лидер должен быть жестким. Надобно крушить всех без разбора, уничтожать гниль в зародыше, убивать. А если ей хочется высматривать лучшие ходы, думать, то надо было идти в дипломаты. В войне, которую ведет Хеллсинг, нужны быстрые и точные решения.  
  
— Происходящее для нее в новинку.  
  
— Отец рассказывал ей и не о таком.  
  
— Но слушать рассказы и действовать в жизни — две вещи разные. Мы оба это знаем. Уверен, что она скоро сориентируется.  
  
— Будем надеяться, что так оно и будет.  
  
В кухне снова повисла тишина. Уолтер вернулся к своему занятию, радуясь, что стоит к вампиру спиной и тот не может видеть его лицо.  
  
— Не забудь о сержанте, Уолтер.  
  
— Как можно.  
  
Удостоверившись, что Уолтер исполнит его просьбу, Алукард медленно вышел за пределы здания, намереваясь в ближайшее время наведаться к своему ручному зверьку и понаблюдать за тем, как она будет глотать людскую еду.  
  
Мысли Уолтера были заняты другим. Помимо приготовлений к трапезе надо было успеть вычистить хозяйский костюм и не пренебречь мелочами. Молодая госпожа перестала соблюдать режим, иной раз не следила за тем, во что и как одета. Предстоящей гонке уделялось огромное количество времени. Интегра практически перестала спать.  
  
Было в этой самоотверженности нечто будоражащее и, безусловно, достойное уважения. Да и только ли уважение дворецкий испытывал к своей госпоже? В последние годы все чаще и чаще в мыслях Уолтера проскальзывали смелые суждения относительно этой стальной особы. Как-либо высказывать их в его планы не входило. Разве что состыковывать события в паре курьезных случаев? Возможно, но не более.  
  
Еще немаловажным фактом было то, что его стал раздражать Алукард. Нескончаемые запасы преображенного под современность средневекового пафоса уже набили оскомину, гордость вперемежку с вседозволенностью и неусыпное бдение за госпожой раздражали. Побыстрее бы закончить все это…  
  
От смелых суждений сдерживаться было сложнее всего. Острие ножа максимально вошло в доску.


	2. Chapter 2

Корректный стук в дверь отразился тревогой в неспокойном, пока еще спящем, сознании. Остатки неглубокого сна никак не желали покидать молодую женщину. Раскаты летящих и взрывающихся ракет, поражающих цель, крики людей и рев детей сливались со звуками, наполняющими кабинет, постепенно сменялись тиканьем стоящих на столе часов и сигналами приходящих на электронную почту писем. Еле слышное гудение работающего ноутбука, находившегося где-то рядом, заставило Интегру приложить усилия и выскользнуть из цепких объятий угнетающего сна. Негромкий стук повторился.  
  
— Я проснулась, Уолтер, — на удивление громким, совершенно не заспанным голосом проговорила она. — Буду готова через десять минут.  
  
Стук прекратился. Дворецкий, исполнив приказание, отправился по своим делам — заваривать для госпожи крепкий кофе. К сожалению, чай уже давно не давал той бодрости, которую ждали от него большинство англичан.  
  
Редкие часы отдыха, крайне необходимого в предвоенные дни, закончились.  
  
Пора подниматься. Пора воевать.  
  
Два часа позволили восстановить физические силы, но усмирить блуждающие в разных направлениях мысли так и не смогли. Интегра открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Ее рабочий кабинет теперь выполнял не только свою первостепенную роль, но и служил спальней. Здесь глава семьи Хеллсинг обсуждала текущие дела, здесь принимала решения, здесь отдавала приказы и здесь же спала.  
  
Небольшая софа, стоящая у стены, стала подобием кровати, а принесенный Серас Викторией теплый плед — подушкой. Импровизированное ложе было неудобным, но в удобстве знатная дама, на удивление, не нуждалась. Не до него было сейчас. Последние несколько дней весь штаб находился в боевой готовности. Все ждали объявления войны. Не той, обычной. А войны людей против нечисти. В любую секунду ожидалось нападение противника. Непрерывная связь с командирами корпуса, слежка за расположением неприятеля заставляли всех забыть о комфорте. По ее мнению, последние два часа были роскошью, без которой, увы, не сможет обойтись ни один человек.  
  
Интегра осторожно приподнялась и села на софу. Раскрытый ноутбук стоял на полу. От светящегося дисплея шла полоса света, благодаря которой можно было рассмотреть все, что творилось в кабинете. Солнце и не думало вставать в такую рань — шла глубокая ночь.  
  
Обнаженные руки графини по привычке потянулись к компьютеру. Наскоро пролистав новости и открыв несколько последних сводок, она поставила его на стол, обдумывая только что полученные сведения.  
  
— Двадцать человек взяты в заложники. Оперативные действия... В нескольких городах Глостершира преступные группы нейтрализованы, но опасные зоны остаются, они полностью закрыты от людей, — пробормотала Интегра, потом нахмурилась и, встав с софы, отправилась к двери, скрытой в глубине кабинета. — Закрыты. Как же. Хорошая информация для несведущих. В этих городах полно кровососов. Бедные люди. Было бы лучше, если бы их убили при жизни. А то придется расстреливать их после обращения — ничего не понимающих, словно собак в подворотне.  
  
Сетуя на то, что в обозначенных местах, как и везде, появятся сотни трупов, она зашла в маленькую комнатку. На обязательные по пробуждению манипуляции ушло всего пара минут, благо в закрытой каморке, соединенной с кабинетом, располагалась небольшая ванная комната.  
  
Выглядеть с иголочки — одно из первейших правил аристократа. При любых обстоятельствах, даже самых экстремальных, на поддержание должного вида выкраивались драгоценные минуты. Неизвестно, в какие места сегодня забросит ее судьба — в лондонские трущобы или на срочный прием к королеве. Сохранить безукоризненный внешний вид для человека ее уровня всегда считалось первейшей обязанностью. Тяготилась ли Интегра таким положением дел? Нет. Она к нему привыкла.  
  
К ее выходу из ванной на стоящей у дальней стены высокой вешалке уже аккуратно висел подготовленный костюм.  
  
Интегра хмыкнула.  
  
Кто его принес — услужливый Уолтер или Алукард решил лишний раз дотронуться до ее личных вещей? Не важно. Важно то, что ее подчиненные выполняли свои непосредственные обязанности без промедлений.  
  
На переодевание не ушло много времени. Еще через минуту в кабинете стоял наследник древнейшего рода Хеллсингов, полностью одетый и подкуривающий первую на сегодня сигару.  
  
Строгие черты лица двадцатипятилетней женщины, лишенные эмоций, безукоризненные, красивые вобрали в себя лучшее, что только могла предложить на сей день верхушка английской нации. Сдержанный ум, хитрость и смекалка, непробиваемое упорство, терпение, выносливость, внутренняя и внешняя чистота, наконец, — все сочеталось в сэре Хеллсинге в нужных — идеальных — пропорциях.  
  
Ни у одной организации, готовящейся к противостоянию, не было столь хладнокровного и мудрого лидера, коим являлась Интегра. Она осознавала свои преимущества, гордилась ими и не позволяла себе расслабляться. Слишком многое было поставлено на кон и слишком мизерной была надежда выдержать весь уготованный судьбой напор.  
  
Очередное прикосновение губ к сигаре помогло леди упорядочить мысли. Вкус любимого табака смешивался с оставшимся во рту ароматом мятной зубной пасты. Клубы дыма постепенно заполняли кабинет. Растворяясь в воздухе, они придавали ему светло-серую окраску. Сквозь легкую пелену табачного дыма виднелось огромное зеркало, к которому Интегра медленно подошла.  
  
Окинув себя взглядом, она приметила, что похудела, но в целом осталась довольна собой. Длинные шелковистые волосы ниспадали мягким водопадом на строгий мужской брючный костюм кофейного цвета. Вышколенная Уолтером осанка, чуть приподнятый гордый подбородок, длинные ноги, облаченные в мужские ботинки. То ли женщина, то ли мужчина — впрочем, не было столь важным. Интегра перестала осматривать свое отражение и перевела взгляд на портрет отца. Отраженный в зеркале лик ничуть не менял привычное родное лицо, как это обычно бывает у людей нижних сословий. Пропорции были безукоризненны. Улыбающийся сэр Артур смотрел на свою дочь голубыми, чистыми как летнее небо, глазами. Доброта, таившаяся в них, ежедневно дарила Интегре силы действовать дальше — жить.  
  
— Думал ли ты, отец, во что выльются твои научные изыскания в области вампирологии и к чему приведет гонка вооружения, — проговорила она, будто ожидая от него ответа или поддержки. Но тот промолчал, все также обворожительно улыбаясь.  
  
Дальше ее взгляд скользнул на висевшее в углу комнаты распятие. Подаренное семье Хеллсинг самой королевой Елизаветой еще до рождения Интегры, это распятие частенько являлось объектом сосредоточенного взгляда сначала предыдущего хозяина кабинета, а после и его дочери. Каждый раз, когда ей необходимо было подумать и принять важное решение, она устремляла свой взор на этот бесценный подарок и частенько в столь длительном созерцании получала ответы на свои вопросы, иногда путем озарения, а иногда… Иногда в такие часы к ней захаживал Алукард, выводя хозяйку своим незваным вторжением не только из задумчивости, но и из себя.  
  
— Господи, дай мне сил дойти до конца, — мысли женщины сформировались в одну емкую просьбу.  
  
Отражение в зеркале повторило ту же фразу, только в облике смотрящего на Интегру двойника не было и намека на те чувства и переживания, которые растекались по ее венам прямо сердцу. Отражение было бесстрастным и безупречным — именно таким, какой ее всегда видели слуги и подчиненные. Вряд ли кто-то из них задумывался, что на самом деле творится у нее в душе.  
  
Внезапной вспышкой то ли наяву, то ли в мыслях послышался горький смех Алукарда. Очередное вторжение в личную жизнь нисколько ее не удивило и не напугало. К подобным выходкам Интегра привыкла и старалась не обращать на них внимания. Король ночи всегда рассчитывал на последнее, но в большинстве случаев, к своему поражению, желаемого не получал.  
  
Прервав созерцание и прихватив портсигар и ноутбук, Интегра Хеллсинг отправилась к выходу — навстречу новому сложному дню.


	3. Chapter 3

Густой черный туман чинно следовал за идущей по коридору Интегрой. То обволакивал ее развевавшиеся от ходьбы волосы, то проникал под полы длинного пиджака.  
  
— Не пора ли определиться… Не пора ли определиться? Не пора ли определиться! — раздавалось со всех сторон на разные лады  
  
Многочисленные голоса твердили одну и ту же фразу, сливавшуюся в ушах Интегры в разномастный гул.  
  
— Определиться с чем, слуга? Каким образом я сейчас заткну тебе рот?  
  
Ее не дрогнувший голос нисколько его не смутил.  
  
— Есть много способов для затыкания ртов, хозяйка.  
  
Интегра проигнорировала эту колкость и продолжила свой путь. Она была намерена перекусить и приступить к делу. Чеканные размеренные звуки от широких квадратных каблуков заполняли пустоту коридора. Подобное игнорирование Алукарда не устраивало. Она, безусловно, имела над ним власть, но кто сказал, что он не может шевелить ее нервы разными способами?  
  
Он решил подойти с другой стороны. Туман переместился вперед, оказался прямо перед дверью в столовую, загородил хозяйке вход, и через мгновение слуга материализовался перед ней, ожидая более живой реакции. От неожиданности она остановилась, практически коснулась носом мощной вампирской груди и посмотрела вверх. Взгляд, коим был награжден, а точнее низвержен слуга, к нежностям не располагал.  
  
Алукард ухмыльнулся, приблизил свое лицо к хозяйскому.  
  
— Как на счет одного способа, чтобы заткнуть мой рот сейчас?  
  
— Я говорила не о тех способах, что вечно витают в твоей голове. Я о болезненной каре.  
  
— О том, что витает в моей голове, вам неведомо, госпожа.  
  
— И я этому рада, веришь?  
  
— Охотно, — хохотнув, ответил он.  
  
Интегра обошла его и открыла дверь, которая тут же с грохотом захлопнулась. Вампиру пришлось проходить сквозь нее.  
  
— Доброе утро, Уолтер.  
  
— Мисс Хеллсинг, — последовал легкий поклон. — Доброе утро. Надеюсь, вы достаточно отдохнули.  
  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
  
Стол был обставлен скромно, но грамотно с точки зрения сервировки. У Интегры не было аппетита. Она знала, что дворецкий старается поддержать ее, хотела бы она ощущать такую же поддержку от чудовища, но тот казался безучастным к ее проблемам. Безупречно выполнял приказания, защищал, зрил. Действительно — карающая длань, но не более.  
  
Она села за стол, посмотрела перед собой и вздохнула. Кроме Интегры, Уолтера и Алукарда в столовой никого не было.  
  
— Сегодня утром мне пришли вести из нашей лаборатории.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что ваша лаборатория располагается у вас в подвале, — не без издевки перебил Алукард, давая понять, что не забыл о том, что происходило с ним в этом доме.  
  
— Не из этой лаборатории. Как ты знаешь, все трупы упырей и самоназванных тварей были перевезены на военную базу, которая с давних пор сотрудничает с нашей семьей. Меня держали в курсе дела все предыдущие дни. Изучение тканей велось на молекулярном уровне. Кое-что было обнаружено и теперь кое-что прояснилось.  
  
Уолтер внимательно слушал и даже чуть подался вперед, впрочем, скрыв свой интерес за желанием положить на тарелку порцию тушеных овощей.  
  
— Кое-что… — разочарованно повторил за ней Алукард. — Многообещающе.  
  
— Да, думаю, мы на пороге важного открытия.  
  
— Думайте-думайте. В нынешнем мире это модно. Действенно ли?  
  
— Очень действенно.  
  
— Вы уверены в своей правоте, госпожа?  
  
Интегра пригубила апельсиновый сок и взяла в руки столовые приборы. Не хотелось разочаровывать Уолтера.  
  
— Слуга, ты не должен забывать в каком мире ты находишься.  
  
— В каком же? — Алукард улыбнулся, готовясь услышать поучения от молодой госпожи. — Вижу, вы можете научить меня чему-то новому.  
  
— Пара взмахов меча, как в те давние времена, и пара укусов в шею не решат наши проблемы.  
  
— Россказни, хозяйка, — на его лице проскользнуло нетерпение, вперемежку с разочарованием. — Проблемы всегда решались и будут решаться силой. Не раздумываниями. Не переговорами. Только силой.  
  
— В современном мире нужно действовать обдуманно. Сила — не все.  
  
— Тем не менее, Хеллсинги целиком и полностью уже больше века полагаются на меня, на мою мощь, видимо, не вполне рассчитывая на свой аристократический ум. Не кажется ли вам, госпожа, что ваши слова не сходятся с делом?  
  
Интегра проигнорировала его замечание и обратилась к дворецкому:  
  
— Уолтер, мой отец был уверен, что вампиризм передается через укус. Были ли прецеденты ранее?  
  
— Если прецеденты и были, то лично мне сэр Артур о подобном не рассказывал.  
  
— Чтобы наплодить столько вампиров, сколько мы наблюдаем теперь, обращать должна по меньшей мере дюжина, — Интегра разговаривала скорее сама с собой, чем с кем-то из присутствующих.  
  
— Но на всю округу столько не наберется. Я имею в виду тех, кто может обратиться человека качественно.  
  
— Опять не сходится? — полюбопытствовал Уолтер.  
  
— Уже сходится.  
  
Интегра усилием воли принялась доедать овощи. Уолтер перевел взгляд на Алукарда. Тот выжидал.  
  
— Значит, утром вы едете в военную лабораторию, мисс?  
  
— Не совсем, Уолтер. Перед этим придется заехать в парламент. Правительство желает объяснений. Боюсь, дебаты займут весь мой день. Если повезет, в лабораторию отправимся только вечером. После заката.  
  
— А как же я? — встрял Алукард.  
  
— Не можешь сдерживаться, когда не обращают внимания на твою бесценную персону? — прикрикнула на него Интегра.  
  
— Я просиживаю без дела, хозяйка.  
  
— Разве те дела, на которые я отправляю тебя почти каждую ночь, делами для тебя не являются?  
  
— Вы про примитивные поиски выскочек-кровопийц и их устранение? Нет. Эти скучные занятия не по мне.  
  
Вместо ответа она спросила:  
  
— Как поживает сержант? Ты помог ей освоиться в своем мире?  
  
— О, дракулина в полном порядке.  
  
— Значит, она готова к следующему делу?  
  
— Вполне.  
  
— Что ж, раз так, у вас еще есть несколько часов до рассвета. Пока я собираю бумаги и думаю над тем, что сегодня буду говорить на тайной встрече в парламенте, вы наведаетесь в одно место. Кажется, там намечается очередное мероприятие.  
  
— Снова какая-нибудь заброшенная церковь или прилегающее к ней старое кладбище? Скукота.  
  
— Нет, сегодня не туда. Покажешь дракулине окрестности города. Есть данные, что в одном из домов на окраине обосновалась веселая компания.  
  
— Снова Бони и Клайд?  
  
Интегра посмотрела на него и улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— Вот ты мне об этом по возвращении и расскажешь.  
  
Несколько проглоченных кусочков тушеного мяса, овощей и небольших глотков кофе завершили завтрак.  
  
Уолтер с сожалением посмотрел на оставшуюся порцию.  
***  
— Что это за хреновина, Уолтер? — всхлипывала сержант, зачерпывая ложкой свекольный суп-пюре и давясь возникающими рвотными позывами. — Это съедобно вообще?  
  
— Абсолютно, мисс. Раз вы отказываетесь от крови, изъявляя желание вернуться к прежнему рациону, то попробуйте этот суп. Возможно, он выглядит не аппетитно, но он совершенно точно приемлем для утоления голода.  
  
Пока Серас глотала подступающие неизвестно откуда слюни вперемежку с кровавыми слезами, в подвальной кухне появился Алукард. От созерцания на пытающуюся справиться с инстинктами дракулину на его лице скользнула усмешка.  
  
— Сидишь и жуешь людскую еду, сержант?  
  
— Хозяин, э-э, я не совсем уверена, что у меня это получается.  
  
— Что значит «не совсем уверена»? — он глянул на Уолтера, в вампирских глазах сверкнуло озорство. Тот спокойно произнес:  
  
— Кажется, мисс Серас отказывается и от крови, и от человеческой еды.  
  
Алукард брезгливо посмотрел на суп, в который теперь капали слезы, и добавил:  
  
— Но надо чем-то питаться. Раз кровь не хочет пить, будет вкушать человеческую еду.  
  
Всхлипы продолжились, наполовину полная ложка, отправилась в направлении рта, остановилась у губ.  
  
— Уолтер.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Не вижу иного выхода. Ее придется кормить силой.  
  
— Силой??? — так и не сумевшая взять в рот ложку с супом Серас подавилась слюной и раскашлялась.  
  
— Где-то был в этом доме старый сифон, — тем же тоном продолжал Алукард. Словно заправский повар, он уверенно подошел к шкафу и начал рыться на полках, изредка опрокидывая стоящие на них кастрюльки.  
  
— Сифон? — вторжение на личную территорию, прибранную и в порядке своем доведенную до совершенства, дворецкому не понравилось. — Возможно, я смогу быстрее найти нужную вещь, если будет точно обозначено, какой именно сифон вам нужен.  
  
— Тот самый, предназначенный для пыток водой. Одно приспособление инквизиции. Припоминаешь? Я вот помню, мне приходилось видеть его в действии. Очень впечатляет. Но я его здесь не вижу.  
  
— Вряд ли он здесь имеется, — ответил Уолтер и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Серас посмотрела на мужчин. Ее огромные глаза округлились, а худенькие плечи стали нервно подергиваться.  
  
— Вот как? Тогда не принесешь ли его сюда, Уолтер?  
  
На вампира взирало невозмутимое лицо. Дворецкий как стоял, скрестив руки, так и остался стоять на месте.  
  
— Что, нет? — удивился Алукард, тоже подмечая, как затряслась от страха дракулина. — Ты не хочешь нести или его нет в нашем арсенале?  
  
— Боюсь, что и то, и другое.  
  
Правильно оценив ситуацию, Уолтер понял, что ему здесь делать больше нечего. Нужно было приготовить машину к отъезду и справиться у мисс Интегры, не нужна ли ей какая-нибудь помощь до отбытия в парламент.  
  
— Извините, я должен вас покинуть, — Уолтер поклонился и вышел из комнаты. Подыгрывать свихнувшемуся вампиру сегодня настроения не было.  
  
— Жаль. Я бы с удовольствием показал тебе, сержант, каким образом действует тот сифон. Возможно, раз кровь тебе не нужна, ты смогла бы оценить его свойства, вкушая пищу людей насильно.  
  
Алукард посмотрел на свою работу — трясущаяся от страха голодная дракулина — и сделал вид, что собирается уходить вслед за Уолтером. Серас почти выдохнула от облегчения, но вдруг услышала над ухом:  
  
— Но что это я… Мы ведь можем использовать любую кулинарную воронку! Кажется, нечто подобное я видел только что на одной из полок!  
  
Поиски продолжились вперемежку с грохотом от падающих на пол столовых приборов. Серас размазывала на щеках кровавые слезы.  
  
— Не надо!!!!!  
  
— Тогда либо быстрее глотай эту бурду сама, либо вставай и следуй за мной. Нам нужно до рассвета побывать в одном месте.  
  
— С вашего позволения, я не буду это есть, хозяин. Ведь Уолтер не обидится?  
  
Ощутив полную победу, Алукард довольно ухмыльнулся — дракулина не вкусила человеческую пищу. Шансы есть.  
  
— Ну еще бы. Не обидится.


	4. Chapter 4

— Осталось мало времени, хозяин.  
— А нам и не нужно много, — выдохнул Алукард.  
Темнота окутывала его. На крыше было ветрено. Вертолет, только что высадивший их, улетал, вскружив воздух, от порывов которого полы красного плаща и длинные черные волосы развевались по сторонам. Рассветом даже не пахло. Стояла зрелая ночь.  
— Что на этот раз выдумала Интегра?  
Алукард озирался по сторонам. Их высадили не просто на окраине города. Это место было очень далеко от Лондона. Старый замок, когда-то выполнявший роль наблюдательного пункта, ныне заброшенный, превращенный в закрытый исторический памятник. Пятьдесят метров в длину и метров пятнадцать вниз. Самые сокрытые от глаз места. Алукард и не думал, что где-то рядом с огромным городом может быть подобное, в целом, идеальное место для обитателей его мира. Странно, что он никогда не забредал сюда. Здесь определенно имеется полуночная жизнь. Он прислушался.  
Ни шорохов, присущих замкам — крыс в таких местах всегда водится множество, ни характерных для вампиров шумов. Казалось, их высадили в пустынном месте.  
— Смотрите, хозяин! — Серас, прищурившись, показывала в сторону раскинувшегося рядом с замком леса. — Там виднеется свет.  
— Вижу, да.  
Алукард всматривался около минуты, не только в указанную Серас сторону, но и вокруг. Этот свет не был чем-то особенным — обычным всполохом, бродящим вокруг погоста — свечением могил, около которых обитают вампиры. Наведаться туда было не лишним. Видимо, туда Интегра их и направила? Более ничего интерес не вызывало. Никакой подозрительной или вообще какой-либо активности.  
Они легко спрыгнули с огромной высоты и оказались около высохшего рва. Деревянный мост, потрескавшийся от времени, соединявший въезд в замок и внешний мир, был на удивление поднят. Старая дорога, заросшая травой, вела от замка к лесу. Недалеко от первых деревьев начиналось заброшенное кладбище. Лунный свет падал на покосившиеся кресты и каменные памятники. Свечение шло с той стороны. Алукард последовал к памятникам, тщательно выбирая дорогу. Серас засеменила следом.  
— Разве такое возможно, мастер?  
— Что возможно, сержант?  
— Свечение бывает лишь на свежих могилах.  
— Да ну, — он усмехнулся ее наивности.  
— Но не на таких старых. Я где-то слышала об этом. Светится фосфор.  
— Фосфор… Как же. Если здесь обитает или недавно обитал кто-то из настоящих вампиров, то всполохи света около могильных плит вполне нормальное явление.  
— Настоящих вампиров? Не поддельных? А разве такие есть в этих краях?  
— Конечно.  
— Значит, кроме вас, есть еще? — она удивилась, потом осеклась и покраснела. — Например, такие, кто хотел укусить меня?  
— Возможно, более воспитанные, я бы сказал.  
Они не спеша шли по тропинке. Серас несла в руках свое оружие и озиралась по сторонам. Обычный лес, в который редко вступает нога человека. Некогда, наверное, сюда ходили люди из замка. Охотиться или устраивать праздники. Теперь людей в округе совсем не было.  
— Почему, как думаешь?  
— Что почему?  
— Почему здесь нет людей? — Адукард читал ее мысли. На его лице отблеском заиграла ухмылка.  
— Потому что здесь живет вампир?  
— Да. И довольно долго.  
Он прислушался.  
— Слышишь?  
Она затаилась и вслушалась в звуки леса. Шум крон деревьев, шелестящих на слабом ветру, приглушенные голоса ночных птиц, возня маленьких зверьков, шмыгающих перед ними и дальше, в траву, писк мышей, живущих под старыми могильными плитами, чей-то шепот…  
— Шепот!  
— Да…  
Они достигли кладбища. На нем давно никого не хоронили — всюду виднелось запустение. Первые могилы были расположены хаотично и загораживали собой ровные ряды каменных плит. Здесь же начинался лес. Лунный свет сюда не доходил. Редкий луч проскальзывал сквозь плотно сцепленные листья. Однако свечение усиливалось.  
Они шли, и чем дальше продвигались, тем страшнее становилось. Серас прижимала к себе свой увесистый огнестрел, и думала, что толку от него сейчас нет совершенно, разве что стукнуть этим внушительным стволом кому-то по голове — более в таком месте он ни на что не сгодится.  
Алукард шел, не таясь. Листва шелестела под его ногами. Иногда он подходил к покосившимся надгробьям и внимательно всматривался в фамилии и имена, выгравированные на камне.  
— Тебя я знаю. Ты был неплохим человеком, — он прошел пару метров. — О, и ты тоже здесь. Уникальный погост!  
— Ваши знакомые?  
— Удивительно, но да, — оскалился Алукард.  
— И кто они?  
— Да так…  
— Жертвы?  
Он оглянулся на нее.  
— Не только. Чего ты копаешься? Идем скорее.  
Она, спеша за ним, пыталась мельком всмотреться в надгробья, около которых задержался хозяин, но не смогла ничего прочитать.  
Шепот превращался в тихий говор. Серас вслушивалась в слова, понимая, что раньше не слышала ничего подобного. Проговаривали слова какой-то молитвы. Причем некоторые из них произносили на латыни, а некоторые — на старом английском, который Серас плохо понимала. Еще она подметила, что слова молитвы (и молитвы ли?) слишком часто поминали Сатану, а не бога.  
Чем дальше они уходили в лес, тем чаще памятники сменялись склепами. Свечение стало совсем ярким. Оказывается, оно исходило от белых и голубых огоньков, которые висели над плитами и надгробьями. Будто большие светлячки, они мерцали в темноте и освещали путь в этой кромешной тьме. Серас замечала их и в полуразрушенных строениях, и над могилами.  
— Видишь, дракулина, сколько душ живет в этих заброшенных краях? Уникальное место. Жаль, что мне не довелось побывать здесь раньше. Смотри. — Алукард указал на искрящиеся светом огни. — Все они находятся между жизнью и смертью. Никто из них не сможет вернуться обратно, но и умереть не может.  
— О чем это вы, хозяин? Вы про огоньки?  
— Не это ли чудо — видеть, сколько не упокоенных существ ждут своего часа?  
Серас не понимала, о чем говорит хозяин. Алукард же глухо засмеялся своим словам. Он думал о своем, изредка посматривая на Серас и подмечая реакцию на его слова. Серас соображала. Хозяин имеет в виду, что это души умерших людей или что это живые существа, обитающие на старом кладбище?  
Пока она размышляла об огнях, что-то изменилось — чтение молитвы резко оборвалось. Наверное, их не слишком тихое шествие не осталось незамеченным. Действительно, в одном из склепов обозначилось копошение.  
— Значит, нам туда, — указал Алукард.  
Они уже миновали большую часть расстояния, разделявшего их с тем склепом, когда Серас ощутила легкую тревогу. Алукард повернул к склепу, попетлял, будто прикидывал, кто мог быть внутри, и направился к оградке. В его руке уже виднелся пистолет.  
Дверь в склеп была приоткрыта, пол стены разрушено. Из дыры в стене шло то же волшебное свечение. Алукард прошел через оградку, небрежно распахнув ржавую дверцу. Покосившаяся на петлях, она протяжно заскрипела. По спине Серас пробежал холодок.  
В проеме показалось мужское лицо. На нем ярко читалось безумие. На щеках и лбу виднелась свежая кровь. Он вышел навстречу. Вид у человека был ужасен. Одежда запачкана запекшейся кровью и грязью. Половина волос на голове отсутствует, ужасная худоба и взгляд, безумный взгляд, от которого каждому нормальному человеку стало бы не по себе. Скорее интуитивно Серас поняла, что этот некогда человек стал вампиром, и произошло это не так давно. Его обратили насильно и после этого он, наверное, сошел с ума.  
Безумец увидел только Алукарда и бросился на него словно бешеная собака. Алукарду пришлось увернуться, чтобы тот не повис на нем, а безумец все нападал и нападал, его рот был открыт, зубы окровавлены. Он целился в шею Алукарда, будто его мучила жажда и он только и думал о том, кого бы побыстрее укусить.  
Пару раз Алукард применил обманный маневр и увернулся от нападения, но безумец оказался проворней. Он каким-то образом умудрился повиснуть на плечах Алукарда и уже оскалил зубы, как Серас подбежала и со всей силы стукнула своим мощным оружием в полуобнаженный череп. Вампир обмяк. Алукард подбросил его, пнул в костлявые ребра. Тот отлетел к дереву и впечатался спиной в старый ствол. Алукард нацелил пистолет и выстрелил. Голова вампира превратилась в кровавое месиво.  
Не думая долго, Алукард проник внутрь склепа. Серас поспешила за ним. Картина, которая предстала перед ней, добила ее окончательно. Уолтер сварил вкусный суп. Во всяком случае, запах от него шел аппетитный. Просто Серас не смогла проглотить ни ложки — как не старалась, не смогла сделать ни глотка. Теперь же ее желудок сжался в трепетном спазме. В воздухе стоял насыщенный, манящий запах свежей крови. От него одновременно мутило и невероятно к нему влекло. Серас почувствовала сильную жажду и вылетела бы из склепа вон, противясь соблазну, но Алукард схватил ее за ворот рубахи и заставил остаться рядом с ним.  
На постаментах, где обычно стоят гробы, были распластаны несколько человеческих тел. Они лежали в разных неестественных позах, наполовину иссушенные и изуродованные. Но это было не самым страшным. Одно из тел, а точнее его часть, к человеческим не принадлежало. Это тело отличалось белизной, и его не просто убили, а наполовину съели.  
Над всем этим месивом возвышались двое таких же безумных на вид вампира, и их выражение лиц не сулило ничего хорошего.  
Алукард открыл стрельбу. Это было не очень хорошей идеей в столь ограниченном пространстве. Пули отлетали от камня и вылетали наружу через дыру в стене. Те двое проворно уворачивались. Их ловкости можно было позавидовать. Один из них поспешил к Серас и, подставив ей подножку, навалился на нее сверху. Его губы, припавшие к ее тонкой шее, пахли свежей кровью. Она выронила оружие и взвизгнула. Такое бесцеремонное обращение подействовало на нее оцепеняюще.  
«Не раскисай, сержант», — вдруг раздалось в ее голове.  
Она глянула на хозяина. Он уже успел поймать того, второго, и с силой сжимал рукой его худое лицо. Тот брыкался, но через секунду его голова стала похожа на голову лежавшего снаружи дружка.  
Это зрелище и только что услышанные слова подействовали на Серас, как бомба. Что-то изменилось. Не сила, не наглость нападавшего больше не порождали в Серас паники. Она с силой пнула ему между ног, тот инстинктивно нагнулся, подставив шею. Она высвободилась, вскочила на ноги, сцепила руки и с силой ударила ими в подставленные позвонки. Вампир скрючился и упал. Раздавшийся выстрел закончил дело. Перед ее ногами валялся еще один труп.  
Серас глубоко дышала и смотрела на безжизненные человеческие тела. Алукард не медлил. Он тут же проследовал к постаментам, на которых находились обезображенные трупы.  
— Все они умерли страшной смертью, — сказал он с большим вниманием изучая все, что встречалось на пути. Черный молитвенник, с высовывающейся наружу закладкой. На бумаге виднелась нарисованная голова козла и свастика. Обрывки военной одежды. Бывшее в ходу холодное оружие. — Давненько я такого не видел.  
— Я тоже давно такого не видела, — тихо отозвалась Виктория.  
Алукард оглянулся и посмотрел на нее с явным интересом.  
— Как-то раз… когда я служила в полиции, пришлось расследовать одно дело. Мужчина сбежал из психиатрической больницы и убил нескольких людей подобным образом. Все это тоже было на кладбище.  
Алукард выслушал ее, кивнул, и теперь внимательно осматривал каждый труп. Потом перешел к убитым вампирам. Она же боролась с воспоминаниями, отвращением и острым желанием накинуться на испачканные кровью тела.  
— Можно мне выйти, мастер?  
— Нет.  
— Вы специально, мастер?  
— Скажи мне лучше, что ты чувствуешь сейчас? — он опять посмотрел на нее с интересом и ожиданием.  
— Мне нехорошо.  
— А что ты поняла, сержант, и поняла ли что-то? — спросил он, делая вид, что не обращает внимания на ее состояние и ответы.  
— Что меня сейчас вырвет.  
Она поспешила наружу. Алукард проводил ее взглядом и глубоко вздохнул. Серас была еще слишком слабой. Пока. Но не следовало торопиться, раз так. Он еще раз осмотрелся. Свет исходил от висящих в воздухе огоньков. Странно, ведь это было признаком истинного бессмертного, а эти выродки явно не являлись настоящими обитателями ночи. Он еще раз глянул на недоеденные останки. Тонкая белая кожа, разорванная грубо, обнажала худое обескровленное тело. Вот в чем дело. Он поморщился и вышел на улицу, к Серас.  
— Это могильные огни, хозяин? — она стояла и смотрела на танцующие в воздухе огоньки.  
— Да, — ответил он.  
— Откуда они берутся?  
— Есть много предположений.  
— И все-таки?  
— Все мнения сходятся на одном: эти огни всегда сопровождают наш род.  
— Значит, этот бедолага жил здесь со своими друзьями и убивал людей? — она показала на того вампира, которого они убили в первую очередь.  
— Нет, все намного сложнее.  
Он подошел к телу, распластанному у дерева. Внимательно оглядел и его. Что-то сказал себе под нос.  
— Что сложнее, хозяин?  
Алукард посмотрел на нее, глупую, и зло сверкнул глазами. Злился за невнимательность и несообразительность, поняла она. Объяснять он, похоже, не желал, но она, еще до конца не потерявшая вкус того чувства наглости и азарта, настаивала:  
— Объясните мне! Я не понимаю!  
Алукард долго молчал, но в итоге все-таки ответил:  
— Некоторое время назад здесь действительно обитал представитель нашего племени. Настоящий. Скажем так, он знал цену крови. То, что от него осталось, сейчас находится внутри склепа. И свечение не пропадает благодаря тем останкам. Что наводит на определенные мысли… Полагаю, тот вампир жил здесь один. Но этот выродок, — Алукард пнул тело, — и его друзья зачем-то убили его.  
— Зачем?  
— Откуда мне знать.  
— Может, им понравилось это место?  
— Нет, они просто желали крови и совсем не контролировали свою жажду. Вряд ли понимали, что делают. А если и понимали — это их забавляло. Я не увидел в их головах не единой связной мысли. Просто обрывки старой сатанинской молитвы. Как и многие вампиры, которых мы вычищали в последнее время, совсем лишенные рассудка, при жизни они являлись недалекими, маргинальными личностями. Они не понимают, что делают и зачем они это делают. Бездумные. Власть и сила опьяняют их. Никто из них не проходит осмысление изменений.  
— То есть он не настоящий вампир? — она показала на труп без головы.  
— Не настоящий. По сути. Я не видел в его воспоминаниях момента обращения. Только то, что при жизни он был сатанистом. Он и его друзья.  
— Но тогда кто его обратил? И как он смог справиться с настоящим вампиром? Ведь он должен быть намного слабее. Ведь так? Они все должны быть слабее, как я. Или им удалось победить, потому что их было трое? Дело в количестве?  
— Возможно, что в количестве. И это самое интересное. Мне хотелось бы знать, откуда берется это количество.  
Он задумался.  
— Трупы, — Алукард показал на склеп. — Подбери. Возьмем всех с собой.  
— Мы всех заберем?!  
— Естественно. Ты всех заберешь. Останки тоже прихвати. Они понадобятся. Уверен, Интегра прикажет изучить их тоже.  
***  
И первая вылазка, и все последующие производили на Серас яркое впечатление. Хозяин был хладнокровным, в меру ироничным и разговорчивым. Много рассказывал и показывал. Делал замечания. Ей было интересно слушать его и познавать свои возможности, и иногда, наблюдая за тем, с каким азартом мастер подходит к ее обучению, в ее голове возникала мысль, что господину не с кем говорить на подобные темы. Это было приятно и необычно одновременно. Вряд ли Уолтер и мисс Интегра смогли бы понять его. Или же понимали, но не до конца. А она иногда понимала, и от этого понимания ей становилось несладко.  
— На сей раз безумные друзья. Значит, это и есть веселая компания, — говорил Алукард по дороге к замку. — Во всех этих подделках есть что-то общее, но я не могу понять, что именно. Вкус, запах, воспоминания… — как у обычных. Однако я всегда чувствую, что передо мной пустышка, обретшая силу другим, непонятным мне образом.  
Серас поняла, о чем говорил хозяин. Она тоже это чувствовала.  
Он выдохнул, изо рта пошел пар. Становилось холодно. Предрассветный час самый темный и холодный. Мастер часто разговаривал сам с собой, но сегодня он был расположен к беседе. Серас иногда отвлекала его и задавала вопросы.  
— Вы предполагали, что здесь может оказаться что-то подобное?  
— Я ничего не предполагал. Просто отправился туда, куда было приказано.  
— Значит, мисс Хеллсинг что-то предполагала?  
— Думаю, да, — он вспомнил о том, что Интегра говорила утром. — Что же обнаружили люди Интегры? Сержант, как думаешь?  
— Не знаю, мастер.  
— У всех них есть нечто общее. Я что-то упускаю.  
— Все они были обращены уже будучи взрослыми, хозяин?  
— Нет.  
— Ими что-то движет?  
— Возможно, — он хмыкнул.  
Она старалась не обращать внимания, что волокла за собой свежие и не очень трупы. Тяжесть обмякших тел ее не обременяла, как и вес ее нового оружия, но сам факт подобного обращения с человеческими останками несколько озадачивал. Вроде, так было нельзя, а вроде и можно.  
Послышался знакомый гул вертолета. Вдалеке показались первые намеки на рассвет. Еще час и находиться на улице станет невозможно.  
— Нам нужно вернуться на крышу, хозяин?  
— Определенно. Дай-ка это сюда.  
Одной рукой он подхватил трупы, другой — Серас.  
— Посмотрим, как проведет свой бой Интегра.  
— Хозяйка пойдет на бой?  
— У нее сегодня сложный день.  
— Почему?  
— В парламенте не любят неисполнительных людей. А Интегра пока не справляется со своими обязанностями.  
Он стремительно поднялся наверх. Вертолет приземлился через минуту.


End file.
